


Truth

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters





	Truth

Teddy was always told to tell the truth. And that was easy enough for most of his life. Until now. Who really wants to tell their best friend that they’ve got probably romantic feelings for them? No one. He can’t think of the right words, in any language, and knows if he tries to talk to Joe he’s just going to babble. And what if Joe doesn’t feel the same? What if Joe hates him? It’s not like Teddy would be kicked out or anything, it is his house after all, but he’s still worried about telling Joe the truth.


End file.
